Toepick
Toepick is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Toepick's appearance is a green-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark green metal cage helmet on his head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The helmet has crest which resembles a toenail in shape. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, with the lock in the very center of the door, staying on the right half. Connected to this cage is his armor, which wraps around his shoulders and goes halfway down his chest. The armor is connected to his pants by chains. His pants are a simple pair of black underpants, with a metal waistline matching the color of his armor. His arms are long and misshapen, with weed like spikes coming out of them and his fingertips are pointy. He also has a visible belly button. The glow from his green eyes can be seen through his helmet's bars. Inside his helmet is a terrifying face. Toepick's Omnitrix symbol is on the helmet's extension covering his chest, with two green metallic protrusions accompanying the Omnitrix symbol on both sides. Powers and Abilities Toepick's face is so horrifying and hideous that, according to Derrick, no being in the known universe can look at it without adverse effects, including fear, sickness, or even madness. It can also scare its victims into being pale white as a sheet, as shown for the reactions of Psyphon, Argit, and Zombozo. This was first shown when Toepick showed his face to a Dwarf Star-powered Psyphon, who was so terrified that he begged Toepick to leave him alone (in-between screams of terror). Even Zombozo, who feeds on fear, found it impossible not to be scared of Toepick's face. Argit suffered sickness from seeing Toepick's face, and managed to vomit several things he had eaten. Weaknesses Toepick can be terrified by his own face if he looks into anything reflective. Due to him being topheavy, Toepick can easily lose balance; as seen in Something Zombozo This Way Comes when he tumbled over almost as soon as he transformed. Vulpimancers and other blind aliens are immune to Toepick's face since they have no eyes and thus can't see it. Beings that lack sapient emotion or survival instincts, such as drones and robots, would be immune to Toepick's face as well. However, according to Matt Wayne, it would invoke some sort of defensive reaction from them.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p510-qa-with-matt-wayne Apart from his extremely scary face, Toepick seems to have no other skills in combat, making it possible to defeat him by sneaking up on him and attacking before he has time to open his cage. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ma Vreedle is not scared of Toepick.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121550707572 History Omniverse *Toepick made his debut in Special Delivery. Toepick was used to frighten Psyphon. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Toepick scared Zombozo. *In Cough It Up, Toepick scared Psyphon and Argit in order to get the dehydrated Techadon Army Cube. *In A New Dawn, Toepick appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Special Delivery'' (first appearance) *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' (unintended transformation) *''Cough It Up'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Toys *4" Toepick *4" Toepick Translucent Figure *Feature Figure Toepick *Omni-kit Toepick (Coming Soon) Etymology His action figure's voice box allows you to hear him say "You can pick your friends, you can pick your toes, but you can't pick your friend's toes." This is a play on the phrase "You can pick your friends, you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friend's nose." Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Toepick is Ben's scariest alien.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/475216544343812309 **Celestialsapien personalities can be terrified by Toepick's face.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/475216505508744680 *Toepick was first mentioned by Kenny Tennyson during the episode Ken 10. **Also in Ken 10, Kenny said that Toepick "even grosses me out", referencing his powers. **Toepick was one of the 10 aliens on Kenny's Omnitrix, but Ben agreed to replace him with Grey Matter. *Toepick is the first alien from the Ben 10,000 timeline that was mentioned, then given a physical form and powers afterwards in Omniverse, the second being Atomix. *When the cage on Toepick's head opens, sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter can be heard until the cage is once again closed or when Toepick turns into another alien. **This power and the execution of it greatly resembles that of Yukk from the 1979 cartoon "Mighty Man and Yukk", apart from the noises coming from Toepick and the destructive power of Yukk's face compared to that of Toepick's. *Toepick's appearance is similar to Hades from the God of War franchise. **Both are tall, have cages on their heads, are fat and have fearful faces, the only differences being that Hades' face is seen in God of War III ''Hades' is covered with spikes going through him. *Toepick's helmet and ability to instigate fear just by showing his face makes him similar to 2000 AD comic book villain Judge Fear, who also wore a cage-like helmet and was able to literally kill people of fright just by showing them his face. *Toepick speaks for the first time in ''Something Zombozo This Way Comes. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Toepick had a high-pitched voice. In Cough It Up, he had a deep, wheezing voice. References Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males